


The Floor is Lava!

by werewolfboyfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, lmao idk, otp prompts, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboyfriend/pseuds/werewolfboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based off of those imagine your OTP textposts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Lava!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short sorry. This one was based on a Prompt, [Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they’re doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, “The floor is lava!”]

Sollux carefully jumped from the chair, that Eridan liked to sit and read in, to the couch, holding the small toddler close to his chest to make sure he doesn't drop him.

The toddler had let out a squealy giggle as he clung onto his father's shirt. "Careful daddy! We can't fall in!"

Eridan had heard the squeal from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner and got worried, going to check on the two family members.

Eridan stopped in the doorway as he spotted Sollux with one foot on the couch and the other on the love-seat, Adrian in his arms.

"WWhat are you twwo doin?" Eridan asked as he took a step into the living room.

There was another squeal from the small boy. "PAPA NO THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Adrian cried out.

Eridan looked down to see he'd stepped from the safety of the tiled kitchen and into the dangerous "lava filled" carpeted living room.

He looked back up at the two before jumping onto the coffee table which surprised Sollux.

"YE LADDIES BE CAREFUL YA HEAR?"

Sollux looked at him before laughing and almost dropping Adrian. This was going to be a fun family night.


End file.
